rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yanderella/@comment-174.130.108.54-20160103064252/@comment-26037005-20160222205606
On the contrary, I get these opposing feelings whether i really like the game because i realise how one guy ends up screwing his life by choosing one girl and the other and how because both 'true endings' are basically him dying and the other girl dying. They are pratically breaking theirselves. In the end, it appears Yatarou decides to go with one girl, thus breaking their friendship and making the girl left out jealous but if he chooses to be friends with them, he will then be with two unstable girls and unable to go with anyone else because he knows they will just attack at any moment. it kind of makes you wonder...what happens to the girl that's still alive?' '''before the game restarts well, that's what i find so interesting about it. There's this theory going around that the character is caught in a loop-like shihori escape/makoto mobius-other charon games. Where the character attempts to be with their partner to the point of going delusional. For the girls in Yanderella, you see it from how they turn '''Yandere'. In shinhori escape, its a guy/girl yandere depending on your ending. I don't really understand when you say it isn't fun watching bad guys die...do you mean that because of the way Yatarou treats his childhood friends, he is technically the bad guy? Anyway, the whole story sounds like a misunderstanding. Notice earlier in the game Hinata is like 'I'm going to ask Yatarou out, root for me ok?' and Honoka the tsundere/yandere is like 'not that i care or anything about him, sure' and that Hinata acts all good and modest which Yatarou likes against Honoka who is unable to be honest because of the rejection he keeps giving her. I admit, it's annoying when Yatarou could simply go for the girl who lives in the same hometown as him than await for someone who is likely to leave again (since she lives in another country). He's probably reminsing or sub-cosciously reminded they had this childhood promise of marriage. I believe they did keep in contact-i mean-there is literally a computer in Yatarou's room and he gets emailed by his friends. I mean, how could Honoka and Yatarou know if Hinata was coming back without any contact? I believe they stayed in contact, which is what caused the ache between Hinata and Yatarou to meet. Though Honoka all the time is trying to tell him that she is literally staying only during the holidays they have. Honoka has been rejected, geez Yatarou she wants everybody to be treated equal in this. Specifically noticed when before she turns 'yandere' she is considering and trying to restrain herself from breaking her friendship, but ultimately is tired of waiting and is annoyed by the idea of being rejected again. I personally believe if he chose Honoka and if he had contact with Hinata, made this obvious then Hinata all the way in Japan will have to realise to move on. Hinata's reason for being Yandere is because she is so obsessed with a fairy tale and is tired of being the good girl in her family. Honoka's reasons are is that she has been rejected for so long, so uncertain whether to make a move until Hinata comes along, ruins her chances and decides to get rid of her. I have no idea with Yatarou at times. He seems to show genuine concern but he never really explains why he doesn't like Honoka as much. If he did, maybe there'd be a better understanding to this.